Anthology
by Valentine Writer
Summary: All the girls started giggling and agreed. Somehow, Tomoyo couldn't. There were definitely more than two ways to kiss a guy. There were a thousand ways. He had shown her. The thought of Eriol and felt an urge to cry. Four years were still not enough


Before you go on: The song featured is called Anthology and it can be found in Shakira's old album called "Pies Descalzos (Bare Feet)". It is written by Shakira. It is a very sweet song. Sorry for the translation. If you know Spanish, you will get a better enjoyment. Some things can't be translated. I hope you all like it. Once again, anyone is welcomed to this fic, just don't steal it and say you wrote it. I spent a lot of time on it. Thanks.  
  
Anthology by V. Writer  
  
Tomoyo felt a tear slide down her cheek as bittersweet memories inundated her. Seven years had gone by since she last saw Eriol; he had left disappointed in her and a pang of remorse hit her. It was all her fault. Her misery and her loneliness were all her fault.  
  
"It is no use to continue lying," Eriol said looking at the floating petals of the plum blossoms. "Five hundred plus years of knowledge also gives you wisdom and perception."  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything, but instead stared at the crystalline lake, reflecting the soft sunbeams. She had an idea where this conversation was headed towards and decided to let Eriol do all the talking.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Eriol asked and stood up, still not looking at her. "This relationship is not working. It will never work. In the end, we will just realize that we have been living in a dream. We will shatter with that realization."  
  
Tomoyo clutched her knees together and bit her lower lip. She had nothing to say and her silence told Eriol that he was right.  
  
"I'll see you then, Tomoyo."  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo was finally able to squeeze out.  
  
"Everywhere. Nakuru and Spaniel would like to do some traveling and see the world once again. They never get tired of Europe. Take care and I hope you will one day find someone whom your heart can truly love. Farewell."  
  
He did not wait for her reply. Both knew that there wasn't any. She watched his figure disappeared to then turn back to staring at the lake.  
  
The whole world was silent.  
  
That happened seven years ago, when they were merely ten, but both were beyond their ages in wisdom due to unusual circumstances. To many, their relationship was just puppy love. "It will not last," people would say, but they didn't know better. They didn't know that he was Clow Reed's reincarnation and that he carried the weight of nearly half a millennium of knowledge and wisdom. They didn't know that she was forced to grow up before her time; that she was wise beyond her years. They didn't know, but they claimed they knew and so no one ever knew that her heart had been shattered that day.  
  
Tomoyo missed him terribly. Every boy she met, she would compare him to Eriol, but none of them lived up to the standards he had set. Sakura was a thing of the past, Tomoyo discovered, but three years too late. Everywhere she went reeked of Eriol. Eriol whenever she drank English tea. Eriol whenever she read. Eriol whenever she was sad. All was Eriol.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-san, don't be nervous," Sakura said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder and giving her a warm smile. "You've sung in front of us countless of times for the Winter Festival!"  
  
Tomoyo just replied, letting her friend think that stage fright was indeed the problem. She then heard her name called. She was the last performer and this was to be her last performance for the Annual Tomoeda High Winter Festival. Everyone started clapping since Tomoyo's voice was a pleasure to listen to. The spectators had stayed for the whole two hours of the performances just to see her sing, knowledge that made her somewhat happier but still not enough.  
  
She climbed to the stage and positioned herself in front of the microphone, ready to sing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" when she spotted Eriol in the farthest row. Nakuru was seated next to him and Spaniel was comfortably cuddled on his shoulder. He looked the same, only more grown up and more handsome. His features were sharper, though he still held those killer boyish features. Covering the mic, she motioned for one of the DJs to come to her and whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded and went back to his station. Seconds later, the piano player started the melody. Tomoyo sang beautifully, enchanting everyone in the audience, who listened attentively. When she finished the song, everyone started clapping.  
  
"Before you leave, I'll like to sing one last song. I dedicated to a very special person. He knows who he is," Tomoyo said and the audience was happy to oblige. She motioned the DJ and music started coming from the speakers.  
  
Para amarte necesito una razón,  
  
y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor.  
  
(To love you, I need a reason, and it is hard to believe that it doesn't exist but this love.)  
  
As she sang, she tried to understand the reasons behind her love for Eriol. She was supposed to love Sakura and only Sakura, but she loved Eriol. She was in love with Eriol, something she was not with Sakura. She loved him more than anything and she was not about to leave him.  
  
Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón,  
  
Que a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios,  
  
Todavía se siente el dolor:  
  
(There is still so much left over inside this heart, that even when they say that the years are wise, the pain is still felt)  
  
After he left, she went into a deep depression. She had no energy. All she did was lie in bed and cry like a three year old. Sakura and the girls told her that it was okay. That Eriol wasn't worthy of her, but she knew it was she that wasn't worthy of him. No matter what they said, she still felt pain and immense solitude.  
  
Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a tí,  
  
Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí.  
  
(Because all the time that I spent with you, it left its thread weaved in me)  
  
She couldn't help but agree with this part. Inside of her, there was a part of him that no one would ever be able to take away. It was like thread, tangled around her heart so intricately, that cutting it won't even do.  
  
Y apendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos,  
  
Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo,  
  
(And I learned to take the seconds away from time and you made me look at the sky with more depth)  
  
Her time spend with Eriol was magical. He tickled her mind like no other had, making her think.  
  
Junto a tí creo que aumente más de tres kilos  
  
Con tus tantos dulces repartidos,  
  
(With you, I think I gained more than 3 kilos with all your kisses)  
  
"If you had one word to decribe Eriol's kisses, what will it be?" Rika once asked her out of the blue.  
  
"Sweet, a light but wonderful sweet. Almost like candy," she had replied with a smile.  
  
Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato,  
  
Y fué por tí que aprendí a querer los gatos,  
  
(You developed my sense of smell, and it was for you that I learned to like cats)  
  
Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,  
  
Para escapar los dos volando un rato.  
  
(You unglued my shoes from the cement so we both could fly and escape for a while)  
  
"Hold my hand Tomoyo," Eriol once said to her. "Trust me and close you eyes. I have a surprise."  
  
Tomoyo did as she was told and when she opened her eyes, she found herself flying over the beautiful, blue ocean, along with the seagulls.  
  
Pero olvidaste una final instrucción,  
  
Porque aún no se como vivir sin to amor.  
  
(But you forgot one final instruction, because I still don't know how to live without your love.)  
  
The day after he left, she didn't know what to do. She felt lost and terribly alone. All she wanted was to hide herself in her room for eternity, hoping that one day he will come to release her.  
  
Y descubri lo que significa una rosa,  
  
(And I discovered what a rose signifies)  
  
"A white rose is "I am sorry." A guy gives a dozen of roses for special occasions and one rose for a screw up," Eriol said when he was giving her a tour of his magnificent garden. Who would have thought that Eriol was so gifted with flowers. Perhaps gardening made him feel more human, more young.  
  
Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas  
  
Para verte a horas no adecuadas  
  
(You though me to give white lies to see you in inadequate hours)  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. I'm tired. How about we go to the movies tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked and after her friend answered, she hung up. She went to the balcony and right on time, Eriol appeared.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand.  
  
Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas  
  
(And to substitute words for looks.)  
  
"Tomoyo, why are you blushing?" Chiharu asked and followed her eyes. She saw Eriol staring at her with his blue eyes.  
  
Y fué por tí que escribí más de cien canciones  
  
(And for you I wrote more than a hundred songs)  
  
"I have to say, Daidouji, that these songs are amazing," the music teacher said the day after she turned in the assignment. "I always knew you could sing, but I never imagine someone of your age to come up with such powerful lyrics."  
  
Y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones  
  
(I even forgave your mistakes)  
  
y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
  
(and I learned more than a thousand ways to kiss)  
  
"There are only two ways to kiss a guy," Chiharu said when they were at Naoko's 14th Birthday Slumber Party. "You either peck him on the lips or you French him!"  
  
All the girls started giggling and agreed. Somehow, Tomoyo couldn't. There were definitely more than two ways to kiss a guy. There were a thousand ways. He had shown her. The thought of Eriol and felt an urge to cry. Four years were still not enough.  
  
Y fué por tí que descubrí lo que es amar  
  
Lo que es amar,  
  
Lo que es amar.  
  
(And it was for you that I discover what it is to love, what it is to love, what it is to love)  
  
This last part she sang it while looking directly into Eriol's eyes, hoping that he could feel that she belonged to him and no one else. Hoping that he will realize that she was in love with him, that she needed him, and wanted him. But Eriol wasn't in the seat anymore. Tomoyo dropped her head in defeat and tears started to cascade down her porcelain face. She was about to run off stage and go home to cry, but Eriol's arm stopped her.  
  
She looked up at him with surprise, but his eyes were soft and he had a smile.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"If you only knew how much I missed you. I needed you and still do. Don't leave, please don't. Be mine like I am yours."  
  
"I'll never leave. Never. And I am yours, just like I was seven years ago."  
  
All this was said without a word and Eriol sealed their pact with a kiss. Tomoyo made a mental note that now she knew 1001 ways to kiss a guy and counting.  
  
~end 


End file.
